Various projection devices are known in the art such as pin hole cameras and the camera obscura as originally conceived by Leonardo da Vinci. These devices allow for object images to be projected in a variety of ways, depending on the orientation of the projector. However, these devices are often bulky and unwieldy such that a significant size package is required to ship them. In addition to being bulky, the materials used to make these projectors are often relatively expensive and not suitable for mass mailings or for inexpensive arts and crafts projects.